Valentines Chocolate
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: A fairly cute OneShot done for the SakuNaru's 'gender blender' contest... sadly, it was never entered in said contest. Enjoy! [SakuNaru, HinSasu, OneShot, R&R]


(A/N: Ack… I made this forever ago for the SakuNaru's club 'gender blender' contest… I never did get the chance to enter though…

Remember, I wrote this awhile ago… and it really sucks. But meh, you might get a good laugh.)

* * *

**Valentines Chocolate  
**

Naruko smiled in satisfaction as she _finally_ finished, looking at her work she couldn't help but be proud of herself.

…after all, cooking was _not_ the said girl's forte.

She turned with 'I told you so' look on her face as she faced her friends, "See Kiba-chan?! It only took thirty-seven tries!"

The girls had all gathered at Naruko's house to make Valentines chocolate.

Kiba groaned, thirty-seven horrible tries, frankly, she was scarred for life.

Shika had fallen asleep again and only awoke when she didn't hear any more explosions, "Did Naruko _actually_ succeed in making V-day chocolate?"

Naruko huffed and showed her work proudly to the other females.

They were… surprised. It actually looked edible, heck it almost looked good!

Shino raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

They all turned when they heard a disgruntled grunt from somewhere near Naruko.

Shika yawned and sighed, that girl was even more hopeless in the kitchen than Naruko! And _that_ was saying something, "Still trying Sasu-chan?"

Sasuki glared at them all and continued with the green contraption they supposed must have been an attempt at chocolate.

Kiko propped herself on one elbow, "You know I'd help you if you'd just tell who you're making it for. C'mon Sasu-chan! We're your best buds, why can't you at _very_ least tell us who you want to give it to."

Sasuki blushed but pretended not to here it.

Naruko smirked, this could be fun…

"Is it Tien-san?" no reaction… okay, think of another guy their age… "Ino-kun?" Still nothing… blast. "It's not Saku-kun right? 'Cause if it is…" Naruko left the threat hanging but there was no response from the sullen girl. Then something hit her, "It's not Kakashi-sensai, right? I mean that'd be kinda… icky."

Sasuki sent her a death glare and turned back to her 'cooking'.

"Okay… What about Hin-kun?" Sasu stiffened and Naruko did a little dance inwardly and winked at Kiba, time to double team her.

Kiba smirked "Oh my god it is isn't it!" Sasuki turned crimson and they knew they had it in the bag.

Shika looked up lazily at the two girls teasing Sasuki… Let's see… Hin… Hin… that shy guy? Geez, who would've thought the ice queen liked 'em so…

…squeamish.

After a few more hours of suffering Sasuki finally managed a decent tasting Chocolate.

Shika yawned, "V-days tomorrow, I'm going home to get some rest it's getting late."

Shino and Kiba agreed and left.

Sasuki finished wrapping the chocolate and left without comment.

Naruko sighed, it been a long day… then smiled as she headed for bed, "Tomorrow I give it to Saku-kun! I can't wait!"

Saku sighed as he waited on the bridge, Naruko had claimed to want to meet him over something important so he'd shown up but was getting bored quickly, '_Where the heck is she?!_'

As if on cue Naruko ran up, "Saku-kun!"

Saku looked up, he wasn't quite in the mood for his female teammates antics today, "What is it Naruko-baka?"

Naruko blushed and brushed some hair away from her eyes and fidgeted a little.

Saku couldn't help the sudden thought that she looked rather… cute.

"Ano…" Naruko was losing her courage fast, but she wouldn't quit! She _needed_ to give it to Saku-kun! "Ano… this is for you!" she said quickly while holding out the pink package.

Saku blinked, he might have retorted but Naruko just looked so… cute all nervous and uppity like that.

He smiled at her, "Thank you Naruko-chan." He said while accepting the gift.

Naruko turned an even deeper shade of red and fidgeted a little more, "Ano…"

Saku looked at her, "Yes?"

Naruko took her chance; she dived and pecked Saku on the cheek before she started running away full speed the color of a cherry.

Saku's eyes widened and he touched his cheek, he couldn't hold back the blush the made its way on his cheeks.

END!

Extra!

Hin was training hard, he was slightly disappointed that it didn't seem to be going anywhere but blinked in surprise when he felt a presence.

There at the edge of the trees stood the towns ice queen, genius, and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan(other than Itachi, but I don't think he counts…) Uchiha Sasuki.

"Sasuki-san? Was there something you needed?" Hin asked as Sasuki approached him, her bangs covering her eyes.

She didn't bother with chit-chat and simply shoved the cutely wrapped chocolate in Hin's arms before stomping away.

Hin blinked and looked at the gift. He opened it and his eyes widened at what he saw and then they softened, "Thank you Sasuki-san."

Unknown to him the said Kunochi heard him from her position in a nearby tree, smirking at a mission successful she left.

No one had to know how red she had turned after giving him the gift.

Okay, seriously the end this time.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Yep… truly not my best work… oh well XD) 


End file.
